nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Nitrome 2: Cublocks
This is an article about Cublocks from Super Smash Nitrome 2, an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make an edit to this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Cublocks Cublocks are items in SSN2. When they are picked up, they will summon a Nitrome character to aid the summoner in battle. Cublocks aid the summoner by attacking opponents, healing the summoner, leaving items on the battlefield, or even altering the stage itself. Some Cublocks will not help at all and only show up to cause mayhem. Cublocks will only stay on the stage for a short time, and then they'll leave the battle. Parasite The parasitic alien space squid, better known as the Parasite, returns to SSN2 as a Cublock. When the Parasite appears, he will scuttle his way towards the nearest opponent. Once he gets close enough, he will leap onto their heads and start to bite them. Opponents will take damage from the Parasite as he bites them and will also begin to lose control of what direction they are going in. The only way to get the Parasite off is to shake around wildly. Once you shake him off, you'd better run, or he'll jump on your face again. Right Eye Right Eye also returns in Cublock form. Right Eye is a rather peaceful Cublock; he won't attack opponents. Instead, he creates platforms around the stage that range from all colors of the rainbow. Anyone can stand and fight on these platforms. However, once Right Eye leaves, so do the platforms. Bullethead Soldiers The Bullethead Soldiers return to SSN2. When they appear, they will each walk in a different direction; the red one will go left, and the yellow one will go right. They will fire bullets into the air above them, harming any opponent that touches them or the bullets. Sometimes you may get lucky and they will fire rapid-fire bullets, a much faster and more reliable way of harming an opponent. Nanobot The Nanobot from Nanobots reappears as a Cublock. When it appears, it will begin to fly to the left or right. As it flies, it will spin and rapidly fire bullets. It is very difficult to avoid getting hit by even one of its bullets since it fires very quickly in all directions. If you're lucky, the Nanobot will also drop yellow bombs to the ground below. Parasite and Moon The Parasite controls the Moon from Cheese Dreams to return as a Cublock. When they appear, they will fly to the background of the stage. They will then fire their harmful green bullets forwards at the stage. Opponents hit by the bullets will take damage. Squirrels The Chick Flick Squirrels also make their return in the form of a Cublock. They carry a trampoline between them and walk around the stage. Anyone can jump on their trampoline to get a big boost into the air. Sky Serpent The Red Warthog Sky Serpent from Sky Serpents and Nitrome Must Die soars back as a Cublock in SSN2. The Sky Serpent will fly across the background of the stage several times, shooting fireballs as it passes. The fireballs will home in on opponents and burn them on contact. The only way to avoid the homing fireballs is to try and lure them into a wall or platform. Onekey One Key, from the game with the same name, returns to the SSN2 battlefield. On a stage with no ceiling, One Key will spell certain death for one of your opponents if you happen to get him. One Key will trigger a spring underneath one of your opponents, launching them high into the air. A vertical takedown is certain. Only on stages that have ceilings is One Key useless. Midas King Midas, the mad, gold-obsessed king from Double Edged, comes back to SSN2. As before, he will petrify an opponent by turning them into a gold statue if they touch him. The petrification is only temporary, but opponents are helpless and open to attack. Giant Worm The Giant Worm from Worm Food burrows its way back to SSN2. When it is summoned, the Giant Worm will go underground. It will disappear for a little while; your opponents may even begin to relax, thinking the danger is gone. Then, when they least expect it, the Giant Worm will resurface from right underneath them, closing its savage jaws down on them. The bite is powerful and deals lots of damage and vertical knockback. Infected Canary A Corrupted Canary from Canary reappears as a Cublock. Opponents near the Infected Canary will experience poison damage, meaning their percentage counter will rise steadily over time. Staying far enough away from the Infected Canary will be enough to keep you safe from its noxious fumes. Pirate Also returning as a Cublock is a pirate from Mutiny. The Pirate will toss cherry bombs around him at random, blowing up ay nearby opponents. The Pirate will then place an explosive mine somewhere on the stage before leaving. When an opponent walks near the hidden mine, it will detonate and hurt the opponent. Smokey Bacon The meaty-flavored ice cream with a voracious appetite, Smokey Bacon, returns, and he is hungry than ever! He will walk around the stage, completely ignoring the fight. If he comes across an item, he will grab it and eat it. The item will be gone forever. Smokey Bacon doesn't care; he just wants to eat. Ducks From the Nitrome game Flightless come the Ducks. The ducks are another Cublock that alters the stage. They run around spawning ladders that fighters can climb on. While a ladder is spawning it is harmful to opponents and will deal damage on contact. The ladders disappear when the Ducks do, so try and use them while you can! Balloon Making a comeback is the Balloon from Mega Mash. This Cublock adds an effect to all of the fighters. When the Balloon is on the stage, everyone is lighter and floatier and will be able to jump higher and fall slower. Small Fry Gang The Small Fry Guys return as a Cublock. Only one of the four will appear out of the Cublock when you pick it up, and each of them has their own ability. Skeleton makes the summoner invincible for as long as he is on the stage. Sporty will make the summoner faster and able to jump higher. Brain will decrease their percentage counter by fifty percent. Warrior makes the summoner's attacks more powerful dealing more damage and knockback. Yeti (Cold Storage) Also returning as a Cublock is the Yeti from Cold Storage. He grabs hold of a Super Bar and launches himself high into the air. He will then come body-slamming down onto an opponent, dealing massive damage. One body slam is all he has energy for however, and his body slam can be avoided by taking cover under a platform. Protagonist The changeType() Protagonist returns to SSN2! He is the last of the returning Cublocks; all other Cublocks are brand new! Protagonist will switch the bodies of two fighters, and they will end up playing as each other. They will have to adjust to the new moveset when this happens. The effect wears off as soon as Protagonist leaves. Orange Squid The orange squid from the Bad Ice Cream series appears as a Cublock. He will walk around the stage and headbutt opponents that he gets close to. On occasion, you might get a Blue Squid that blasts powerful beams at your opponents for long-range attacks. Drill Bill The drill-clad Drill Bill from the Hot Air games retains his iconic appearance in SSN2 as a Cublock. He will fly to the top of the stage and move back and forth, selecting a target. Once he has decided who he will attack, he drops from the sky and slams down on the opponent. His drills deliver multi-hits as well as burrowing the opponent, and the rest of his body delivers lots of damage and knockback upon impact. Knuckleheads The two angry heads from Knuckleheads appear as a Cublock as well. They 'walk' around in that...weird way that they do, and slam opponents with their heads. Their chain doesn't deal any damage though, so opponents may be able to find a safe spot in between the heads if they time their movements right. Drone Mines The main force of Maxwell Merlock and Dr. Boshi's defenses, the Drone Mines will home in on the closest opponent and crash headfirst into them. They will explode upon impact, and a whole swarm of them can do a lot of damage to an opponent. Flying Hobo The flying man from Nitrome's second mobile game, 8-Bit Doves, soars into action as a Cublock. Upon being summoned, the Flying Hobo will take off and fly towards an opponent. He will try to home in on them and crash into them to deal damage. When he hits them he will fall off the screen and disappear. The same will happen if he hits a wall, so hope that his aim is true! Toboggan Penguin The Penguin on Toboggan from Avalanche sleds into the fray! He will sled in one direction or the other on his toboggan and ram opponents in his way. Opponents that are caught in the spray of snow that builds up in front of him can be carried off the stage as he exits. Boy Knight From Blast RPG comes the Boy Knight. He will appear with his iconic Pig Cannon. He climbs inside the cannon and aims at an opponent. Once his aim is lined up, he will blast himself at the opponent at a great speed and bash into them with his sword. Once he has bashed them, he will fall to the ground and stick his sword in the ground before disappearing. Bomba Bomba is a little green robot that appears as a Cublock. He will hover above your opponents and drop bombs on them. Some of the bombs he drops might even be Big Bombs, which deal more damage and have a larger explosion radius. Bumper Cars The Bumper Cars from Bump Battle Royale also appear as a Cublock. When this Cublock is summoned, twelve bumper cars will appear one by one onto the stage and drive off the stage in a different direction. They will bump, bash, and ram any opponents in their way and deal damage. Each bumper car is driven by a different Nitrome character, including Warlock, Hazmat Hero, Twin Shot Angel, Blue, and a few Nitrome employees as well. Cosmic Cannon The Cosmic Cannon shoots cannonballs at opponents when it is summoned to the battlefield. The number on the cannonball it fired indicates how much damage it does; a ball with 2 on it will deal 2% damage, a six will deal six% damage, and so on up to ten. Cannonballs that have a character's face on it deal 20% damage. The cannonballs will ricochet off of walls and platforms and for a few seconds after rolling to a stop on the ground it can be picked up and thrown or attacked to launch it towards opponents. Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2